A Valentine's Day Makeover and a Surprise
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Ginny is getting ready for a date with Harry. It's Valentine's Day, their first official one as a couple, after Ginny's graduation. Hermione takes Ginny to shop for a new dress and a makeover. Will Harry love Ginny's new look? What happens when Harry has a surprise for Ginny of his own? I don't own Harry Potter.


A Valentine's Day Makeover and a Surprise

Ginny is getting ready for a date with Harry. It's Valentine's Day, their first official one as a couple, after Ginny's graduation. Hermione takes Ginny to shop for a new dress and a makeover. Will Harry love Ginny's new look? What happens when Harry has a surprise for Ginny of his own?

Harry sat in his office at the Auror department located in the Ministry of Magic. He started working there in September after the war. Harry requested to wait until September to spend some time reconnecting with Ginny which Kingsley understood. Harry and Ron were offered positions as Aurors and after only six months of training, they were full fledged Aurors by January. Ron was in the office next door, he would pop in every now and then. When they both had to work on a Saturday when Ginny had a Quidditch game, they would pick an office and listen to the game on the wireless while working.

After graduation, Ginny accepted a Chaser's position for the Holyhead Harpies, the all female Quidditch team, led by the legendary Gwenog Jones, a woman who Ginny looked up to growing up and a person who Harry wouldn't want to make mad , that is next to Ginny and her mom Molly, a woman was like a mother to Harry.

He did once, and that would be the last. He had sneaked into Ginny's room at training camp. Gwenog found him trying to sneak out. Only Harry didn't know he was caught. He thought he was home free….until Gwenog shows up at the Auror office requesting to speak with him.

That conversation ended up with Harry posing in Quidditch gear, shirtless, and a tight pair of pants that was not so tight that it show everything, but tight enough that Harry was positive, blood flow to his feet was cut off. It was for a calendar that will have pictures of male quidditch players and Harry.

Gwenog was gracious enough to allow Ginny to be present. Even though Harry wasn't a Quidditch player, he was the savior of the wizarding world and the boyfriend of the now well known chaser that Ginny became.

Ginny loved the pictures, she was allowed to pick her favorite and she got a copy. Of course she chose the one with the snitch flying above Harry's head and he had a quaffle under his arm. The quaffle was because she was a chaser and Harry was her boyfriend and the snitch was because Harry was the youngest and best seeker, Hogwarts and the Gryffindor team had. It also was the only one that showed Harry's full torso, she did buy the calendar because of Harry's picture on the month of July.

The calendar sales went to the victims of the war, and Ginny loved the picture of Harry they picked for July. Just the quaffle and Harry's full torso, even though she and only she, seen the real thing up close and personal.

Harry laughs at that now, especially when he seen the picture in Ginny's room in a frame. He was looking at that picture when he was in her room, the Sunday before, shortly before finding Arthur to ask for permission to ask Ginny to marry him.

Ginny commented on how good Auror training, a year on the run and six years of quidditch had been to Harry. He was no longer the little skinny boy no more. He was a strong, muscular, and broad man. Many girls on the team with Ginny asked for Harry to autograph their picture, including Gwenog. Harry agreed, for the sake of being on good terms with the team and Gwenog.

Harry was working on paperwork for a case when he heard a knock on his door. Gawain Robards, Head Auror was standing in Harry's doorway. "Potter, got that report done yet?" Harry stopped himself from asking what report. The report that Harry had started on and was currently working on "I'll have it done before lunch sir" Robards nodded "you better Potter".

When Robards left, Harry let a breath he didn't know he was holding. He set back in his chair, looking at the wall to his right. He was looking at Ginny's Harpies poster. Her name was across the top, her hair was a ponytail and it was blowing in the wind. Her face was her game face; one that Harry knew it said she was a woman on a mission. Harry opened the top drawer of his desk, pulling out a small box. He opened the lid, looking at the white gold diamond ring with a diamond in the middle and small ones down the side.

It was Valentine's Day, they was going out to dinner and for a walk in the park. The weather was on Harry's side since it was an unusual comfortable day. It wasn't too hot or too cold. He knew he was ready to ask Ginny to marry him, but the what if's kept filtering into his head.

"Ginny I love you, you're the reason I'm alive, no. get your thoughts together Potter, you're asking Ginny to marry you, she'll say yes."

Harry thought more about what he wanted to say to Ginny "Ginevra Molly Weasley, from the time I was sixteen years old, I was in love with you. No, what's the matter with you Potter."

Ron came in with a smile on his face, trying to keep from laughing.

"Feeling nervous?" Ron sympathized with his best friend, having popped the question himself a month ago to Hermione.

Harry placed his elbows on his desk and leaned his head down, running his fingers in his hair.

"I feel like I'm gonna vomit" in truth Harry did, his stomach was twisting into knots that he was positive that the worst thing that could happen is he threw up on Ginny.

Granted it wouldn't be the first time, he threw up on her. There was the time he was sent home from work with a nasty case of the stomach flu back in October. Ginny came to the ministry and took him to his flat because Gwenog allowed her the day off from practice to take care of Harry, he threw up in her lap as he was laying on the couch with his head in her lap.

Then there was the time during the death eater's trial, he threw up on Ginny's shoes before Lucius

Malfoy's trial, the unfortunate part of this time was that Ron, Hermione, and Gawain witnessed it and the next day it was all over the ministry. Harry called in "sick" the day after.

Then there was last month when Ron and Harry went out to celebrate Ron and Hermione's engagement and Firewhiskey was involved, he threw up down Ginny's back when she was changing his clothes. She'd gotten a patronus from Hermione to come and pick up a drunken Harry. Ginny managed to get him home and into bed, when she turned around to get his pajamas, he threw up on her backside. He ended up not getting a hangover potion the next morning, as a result.

"Where are you proposing?" Ron asked, he'd proposed to Hermione on New Year's Eve with fireworks, courtesy of his brother George, who at Ron's signal made the fireworks spell out 'Hermione, will you marry me?' and when Hermione looked at Ron, he was down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Regent's park, in Queen Mary's Garden, but first we're having dinner at that Italian place we went to on our first date". 

Ron looked at Harry's nervous face "She'll say yes Harry, she loves you. If she didn't she wouldn't have given you that shirt."

"What shirt would that be Weasley?" Ron turned to see Gawain standing at the door.

"Ginny gave me a Holyhead Harpies shirt, she had 'Property of Weasley put on the back" Harry ignored Ron's bust of laugher. "She'll have to charm it to say 'Potter' instead of Weasley".

Gawain looks at Harry "You're proposing to her?" Harry nodded. Gawain took a moment to look at the poster of Ginny, Harry had in his office. He also seen Harry wear said shirt when he ran into him at a quidditch game.

"Well, you two head to the conference room, we have a meeting to go to".

Ron and Harry entered the conference room five minutes later, Peter Williams, one of the Aurors who was in training along with Harry and Ron was already in the conference room.

"So, you boys got any big plans for Valentine's day?" Ron smiled at Harry; Peter looked at Harry "Your popping the question aren't you?" Harry's jaw hit the floor and he started babbling.

"I, um, I'm, I, how did you know?" Harry looked at Ron who was still smiling. Taking a deep breath Harry replied "Yes I am, I'm asking Ginny to marry me?"

Peter leaned back into his chair "Palms feel sweaty?" Harry nodded "Mind keeps running what you want to say, but nothing sounds right?" Harry nodded "Heart feels like it's about pound out of your ribcage?" Harry nodded "And how's your stomach?"

Harry sighed and tried to push any thoughts of nausea to the back of his head. He pushed a hand into his stomach in order to calm the jittery feeling.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up". Ron patted Harry on the back "the butterflies will go away after she says yes, I know my sister, I see the way she looks at you, it will be fine".

Peter looked over Harry "I proposed to my Rosalie, two years after dating, I felt the same way you did". Looking at Ron he asked "she's been in love with him for a while huh?"

Ron nodded "especially after he saved her from the chamber" Peter looked at Harry "That's why she was involved in the Malfoy trial wasn't it".

Harry and Ron nodded.

"She still has nightmares about it, when she does I want to hunt down Malfoy and I don't know, sometimes I want to kill him, other times, I want to do the same things that diary did to Ginny. I felt completely helpless when she broke down after the trials; she kept asking me if it was over".

"Sounds like you two were made for each other" Harry nodded and then asked "What is this meeting about?"

"Some of the other deatheaters have been captured" Harry and Ron looked at each other.

Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the conference room "Last night, Aurors were able to capture 15 deatheaters, one of them being the other Carrow sibling, Some of them are in holding cells and are awaiting transportation to Azkaban." He turned to Gawain "Can I borrow Harry for a moment?"

Gawain nodded, knowing which Carrow sibling was captured and Harry was the lead Auror on that case.

Harry followed Kingsley down the hall and entered the holding area in the Auror office. Kingsley opened the door to interview room 1 and Harry entered. There in the chair in the corner, chained to the wall was Amycus Carrow.

Harry felt his blood boil. After Kingsley entered the room, Harry waved his wand at the door and it shut with a slam.

"I should hex your behind from here to Fuji. I hope you are aware your sister has confessed under Veritaserum to the crimes committed both at Hogwarts and with the deatheaters."

Amycus Carrow looked at Harry "it's your fault our leader is dead". With a wave of his wave Amycus Carrow was face to face with Harry.

"If you're hoping I regret killing that evil wizard, you are mistaken and all I did was a disarming charm. Secondly, if it were up to me you wouldn't see the light of day again, I will promise you this, if you ever come near Ginny again, I'll use every curse you used on her. Do I make myself clear?"

Amycus Carrow just sat there.

After the long process of booking Amycus Carrow into Azkaban, Kingsley turned to Harry.

"Is Ginny on the witness list?" Harry nodded as he felt his stomach heave. The Malfoy trial had Harry more nervous for Ginny, then himself. He knew what the Carrows did to Ginny and the others. It made Harry feel sick at his stomach with the thoughts of having to relieve them.

"So I heard a rumor that you are proposing to Miss Weasley" Harry turned to look at Kingsley.

"I am, tonight".

"What is she into today?" Kingsley and Harry were walking back to Harry's office. "Hermione is taking her to get a makeover and a new dress for tonight".

Meanwhile….in a hair salon in London.

"Ginny, are you sure that you want to do this?" Hermione sat in a chair in a beauty salon. Ginny was sitting in the hairdresser's chair.

"Yes, I'm sure, my hair is getting long. I'm not cutting it too short. I'm thinking to the shoulder blades." Ginny's hair was washed and wet, the hairdresser was ready to cut her hair.

Hermione came up behind Ginny and looked at her in the mirror. "Harry loves your hair. He enjoys helping you brush it; he runs his fingers through it, like you do his. But at least you're not taking much off."

Ginny's hair was almost to her butt. She wanted to cut it, but never found the time. When Hermione suggested they go shopping and she get a makeover, Ginny was up for it, considering the boys would be at work and she had a day off from practice.

Hermione smiled at Ginny, she knew the true purpose of this day of shopping and pampering was.

Harry has asked to talk to her in private after Sunday dinner two weeks ago. He asked to take Ginny out for the day and help her get ready for their date. He promised her to have her back to the Burrow in time for her date with Ron.

"_Hermione, I need help. Can you can out Gin on Valentine's Day while Ron and I are at work?"_

_Hermione crossed her arms, "what's the purpose of this, doesn't she have practice?"_

_Harry shook his head "Gwenog is giving them the day off and the purpose is….." Harry toke a deep breath "iaskinghertomarryme"  
_

_Hermione covered mouth with her hands "You're proposing"_

"_I promise, you'll be home before Ron and I are home from work, we'll be home at 5 and we're going to dinner at that Italian place we went to on our first date and what else I don't know."_

"_Harry, you're my brother in everything but blood, I'm happy for you and she'll say yes."_

"_Thank you Hermione, will you help me out and take her out for the day? Please?"Harry turned on the puppy dog face, he knew Ginny couldn't say no to it, but what about Hermione?_

_Hermione shook her head, 'so that's where Ron learned that from' she thought before answering "Yes Harry, I'll take her shopping or something" _

_Harry sighed in relief and gave Hermione a big hug "I promise you'll be home with plenty of time to get ready for your date. Ron would hex me otherwise." _

_Hermione laughed._

Hermione looked at Ginny smiling "Looking forward to your date tonight?"

Ginny smiled, she'd dreamed of the Boy Who Lived and she fell in love with Harry. She dreamed of the day that he was hers and hers alone. She came close to losing him in the war and after the war she helped him beat his depression and toke care him when he got sick.

Here they were celebrating Valentine's Day, technically the first one together, since the last one, she was at Hogwarts and they celebrated Valentine's during the Hogsmeade weekend after February 14.

"Okay, let's get my hair done; we have some shopping to do". Ginny smiled at her reflection in the mirror, watching her hair get a little shorter. She considered it a happy medium, she was happy and Harry would be happy with her hair. Hermione smiled at Ginny being so happy. Little did she know that her life would change….tonight.

Harry sat at his desk, looking at the picture of him and Ginny. It was a muggle picture that Hermione had taken with her muggle camera. It was taken on Ginny's birthday last year, Ginny had jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held her legs up, which she wrapped around his waist. They were cheek to cheek and looked really happy. Next it was the one where the picture moved, it was taken on Ginny's first match with the Harpies. The picture showed Harry and Ginny would fly up on her broom to the family box and she would kiss him.

Harry happened to glance over to the clock and seen that it was almost 12 o'clock. He felt his stomach twist as he realized out close he's getting to the date that would change his and Ginny's life.

He finished up the report and sent it to Gawain's desk

Hermione and Ginny walked out of the salon, Hermione also decided to take some length off. Her hair was at her shoulders, a little longer when she would straighten it, which is how she planned on wearing it that night.

Ginny's hair was to at her shoulder blades. She was planning on curling it and fixing it half up and half down.

Hermione looked at her watch and realized it was close to noon and the boy's lunch break.

"Ginny, I have an idea, before we go shopping. Let's go, kidnap the boys and take them to lunch for Valentine's Day."

Ginny laughed "Sure, let's do it". They walked to the telephone booth that was the visitor's entrance.

"Welcome the Ministry of Magic, please state you name and your destination.

"Hermione Granger, Auror Headquarters to kidnap Ronald Weasley"

"Ginny Weasley, Auror Headquarters to kidnap Harry Potter"

Two badges appeared and they slipped them on.

They passed the two guards who knew their information, Ginny was a frequent visitor and Hermione was a Ministry employee. They waved at the guards, who returned the wave.

They walked towards the lifts and soon they was at the Auror Headquarters, they said a quick hello to Kingsley who laughed when he seen the girl's badges.

"Go easy on them boys, ladies"

They walked towards where the boy's offices were located and they found them outside of Gawain's office.

Their backs were to them, taking the opportunity, they whipped out their wands and Harry and Ron were tied together, which prompted laugher from Gawain.

"Hello Hermione, Hello Ginny, have them back in an hour."

"Thank you" Hermione and Ginny replied in unison.

With another flicked of their wands, Harry and Ron floated towards them. Another flick and Harry and Ron were freed.

"Hello ladies" Hermione smiled and shook her head to her boyfriend. She approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. Wolf whistles came out of the break room that was right in front of them. The break room had a wall of windows which looked out into the main offices and the maze of cubicles.

Once Ron and Hermione broke apart, Ginny approached Harry. A chorus of "come on, Potter" ring out of the room.

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm, twirling her in his arms, and then dipped her, and laid a big kiss on her lips. He wasn't about to be out done. Wolf whistles continued.

"Oi" they ignored Ron. Harry brought Ginny back up for air.

"Hi" came Ginny's breathless reply. "Hi to you too, what we own this visit."

The girls grabbed their boyfriends and made for the lifts.

"They're kidnapping us aren't they?" Harry nodded "should we be scared"

Harry looked at him "if we tick off you sister, then it would be a time to be scared" Harry thought he was quietly talking to Ron but, Ginny heard that comment.

She turned around and looked at Harry "when are you scared of me Harry"

Harry jumped and replied "Never, I'm never scared of you" Ginny smiled and keep walking.

Harry let out a breath and looked at Ron who mouthed 'what about then?"

Harry mouth back 'I don't want to be hexed today'

The girls led the boys to the restaurant, where they had lunch. Hermione and Ron were discussing wedding plans. Hermione wanted a summer wedding; they had set the date for late June, which in regards to the dress didn't give them much time.

Ginny looked over at Harry who was picked at the sandwich in front of him. "Not hungry?" Harry looked at her and he toke a bite. After he swallowed, he looked at Ginny, noticing her hair "I'm fine, Gin. I like what you did with your hair. You've wanted to trim it for a few months."

Ginny eyed Harry across the table, they talked about work and the upcoming quidditch game Ginny had coming up. Harry couldn't shake the nerves from his anxiety of proposing.

"Harry, you okay babe" Harry nodded and smiled at her "have I told you I love lately." Ginny smiled and leaned over to be closer to Harry "No you haven't I may have to punish you later" Harry laughed "what do you have in mind my queen?" Ginny smiled and giggled leaning over to snog Harry. They were picking steam when they heard…..

"OI" Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked Ron and Hermione. "You done?" they nodded and the girls paid for lunch, kissing their boyfriends and telling they'll see them later.

"We have about twenty minutes before we have to be back" Harry looked at Ron "you go ahead, I'll be there later, I have something I need to do". Ron nodded "I'll see at the office".

Harry disapparated, he walked down the road, he had one place in mind. He walked into the kissing gate. He walked to Sirius's marker that was next to his parents' grave.

"Wish you were here Sirius, I need you, you too Dad. Mom I know you would be helpful but this is something I need Sirius and Dad. Dad was you nervous when you proposed to mom? Were you scared? I'm scared and I'm nervous. I feel like I'm going to be sick, I feel alone. Ron did this last month, but how do you talk about this to the brother of the girl your proposing? Sirius I know you like her. Mom, you would love her, people call us you and Dad." Harry toke a breath, he knew he had to get back to work.

"I'll come back sometime, I better head to work before Robards has my head." He walked to the gate and turned looking the three graves "I love you, I love all three of you. "

Harry walked out of the gate and disapparated to the Ministry.

Ginny walked around the store. Hermione had decided looked for the dress in a muggle dress shop, since Harry was proposing in a muggle location. Ginny avoided the pink dresses, she never liked pink. She didn't want red because of her hair. She passed this lilac dress a few times and she kept coming back to it. She toke it into a dressing room. The dress didn't look good on her.

She came out of the dressing room and was about to admit defeat when she seen it…

It was an emerald green dress with straps, knee length. Hermione seen her looking at the dress, she smiled.

"Harry loves you in green, try it on."

Ginny found her size; she walked back to the dressing room. She came out in the dress. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Ginny, you look beautiful in that dress. Harry won't take his eyes off of you." Hermione had the same dress Ginny tried on earlier in a different color.

"Ron is going to….not want to take you out tonight. It will be on the floor by the end of the night."

Hermione blushed. The girls brought their dresses and returned to Ginny's flat, where they took turns in the shower.

Ginny wanted to live on her own. The Burrow was a long way from Holyhead and living in London was the better choice. Molly nearly had fit, but when she found out that Harry was her neighbor across the hall, she relaxed.

What Molly knew what that Harry would watch over her and keep her safe, which was why she was comfortable about Ginny moving into the flat. What Molly didn't know was that Harry had a key to her flat and she had one for his. It was an 'emergency key' but really they used it to get in the flat when the other wasn't there.

Ginny would go over when Harry was gone to work and she would have dinner waiting for him when he got home. She would have dinner with him and they talk about their day. Harry returned the favor, by doing the same for Ginny. He would also have a bubble bath awaiting her with a warming charm.

What Molly didn't know was that more often than not…Ginny would sleep over at Harry's and Harry would sleep over at Ginny's. They even started keeping clothes at each other's homes. Ginny would hide Harry's boxers when her mother came over and Harry would hide Ginny's bra when Ron came over or when Teddy was there.

"Ginny?" Hermione called as she was fixing herself a snack. "Yes" Ginny called from the bathroom.

"When we're done with a shower, what to paint nails?" Hermione was wrapped in dressing gown that surprisingly Ron gotten her for her birthday. It was a light purple and came to her knees. He was ruffled on the bottom and was three quarter length sleeved.

She was also surprised when Ginny gotten the same one for Christmas from Harry.

Ginny came out of the bathroom, her hair in curlers, carrying her nail polish and the toe separators

"Excited for tonight?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her soda pop. Ginny sat on the couch, started applying the red nail polish to her nails.

"Yes, it's the first official Valentine's day that Harry and I will be spending together. I mean, we celebrated it last year, but it was different. It wasn't on the same day. I'm looking forward to having Harry completely to myself and we can spend some time with him."

Hermione smiled 'if you only knew Ginny' she thought to herself.

They spend the rest of the afternoon, prepping for their dates. They showered, shaved legs, painted nails, fixed their hair, applied make up and finally got dressed.

Hermione apparited to her own flat and Ginny finished getting ready for her date.

Harry apparited to his flat, he dropped his bag and jacket on a chair. Looking at the clock "Dang it, I need to get a shower."

It was 5:15 when Harry got home; he had 45 minutes to get ready before he had to meet Ginny.

Jumping in the shower, Harry went over his plans in his head. The butterflies in his stomach increased. Harry washed his hair, and then preceded scrub himself from head to toe. Once he was done in the shower, he went and picked out what he was going to wear.

Harry decided to go with a red button up; he decided to forgo a tie and a pair of black pants. He slipped on his socks and shoes. He picked up his money bag and stuck it in his pocket, he put his wand in the inside jacket pocket. He slipped on his jacket and exited the flat, locking the door. He face palmed and entered the apartment and checked the pocket of the jacket he had on that day and slipped the ring box in his pocket. Not before checking it to make sure the ring was still there.

He picked up the roses he picked up on the way home and exited the flat again. He knocked on Ginny's door.

Ginny opened the door and the sight of her took Harry's breath away.

"Wow, have I ever said that I love you in green?"

Ginny smiled and did a little twirl. "You may have mentioned it once or twice." She walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

When they broke apart Harry asked "Ready to go?" Ginny picked up her sweater and clutch purse and her and Harry went on their date.

They walked to an alley where they disapparated to another alley a block away from the restaurant.

"I remember this place; we came here on our first date". Harry opened the door for her and they approached the hostess stand.

"Hello, table for two?"

"Yes please" Harry let Ginny walk in front of him. He could believe his luck of how lucky he was to find love and receive love in return. If someone in told him when he was eleven that the little girl standing with her mother, would be not only a girl that he would fall head over heels in love with, but would be a woman who he would ask to be his wife, he would have laughed and said that they was mental.

"What can I get drink?" Ginny and Harry looked at each before Harry answered "wine would be fine."

The waiter nodded "Red or white" Harry looked at Ginny "You pick sweetheart". Ginny thought for a second and decided "White please".

The waiter nodded and left to get their drinks.

Ginny reached across the table for Harry's hand "I'm glad that we're finally having a Valentine's Day date."

Harry looked at her with a smirk "Last didn't count?"

Ginny smiled "Well, it was after Valentine's Day when we went on our date and the year before, we weren't together on Valentine's Day."

Harry nodded in understanding. The waiter returned with the wine and fixed two glasses for the couple. They both ordered spaghetti with meatballs.

Ginny excused herself to the ladies room. Harry sat there with his thoughts; he turned his head to the left and quickly turned it forward.

"Oh great" Harry had seen his uncle and aunt at a nearby table. He hoped that they didn't notice him. He didn't notice Ginny return to the table.

"You okay?" Harry looked at her and motioned at his aunt and uncle. "Well, hopefully they won't give us any problems. They hadn't seen Harry's so called family since Harry had made the final trip to Surrey to get his things that he'd left there. It wasn't much, old school books, some old birthday presents from the Weasley's, and unfortunately Hedwig's cage. Ginny went with him and helped him get his things.

They was about to leave when his uncle and aunt came home. Ginny gave them an ear full on what she thought of them. Harry also got to said something's he has been meaning to say. His cousin was a different story.

He and Dudley had met for tea at a café one afternoon and decided to keep in touch.

The waiter returned with their food, they talked about work, Teddy, their relationship and how nice it was to get out on the town just the two of them.

Once they were done Ginny ordered a chocolate cheesecake for dessert. It was part of the Valentine's Day selection. One dessert for two and Ginny didn't of think of anything more romantic.

Harry paid the check and they left the restaurant. He took Ginny's hand.

"Remember that park we went to went we came here on our first date?"

Ginny nodded "Want to go for a walk?"

Ginny thought for a moment "Sure". Harry helped her into her sweater and they walked towards Regent's park. What Ginny didn't know was they was going to her favorite place in the park…..Queen Mary's garden.

They walked through the gate and soon found themselves over by the small lake. Ginny sat down on the bench overlooking the lake, surrounded of roses.

The sun was setting and the flowers, despite being February, were in full bloom.

"I had to great time tonight" Ginny said out loud and then….. "Wait a minute! We've repeated our first date, the one we went on after the war."

She looked at Harry, who had a big smile on his face.

Ginny looked at Ginny returned the smile "What are you all happy about?"

Harry wrapped his arm around her "Ginny, I love you very much." Ginny smiled "I love you too….very much".

Harry continued his speech.

"You're the reason what I'm alive, my reason for living. You gave me love, shared your family with me and showed me what it's like to be love. I can't imagine life without you. I almost did when I thought I lost you in that chamber. You are my world, my purpose to live, you've been my rock and my anchor and I'm thankful that I asked your mom for help to get on the platform and becoming friends with your brother, otherwise….I would have never gotten known you."

Ginny smiled at Harry with happy tears pouring out of her eyes. Harry wiped one with his thumb.

"You're more than my girlfriend, you are my best friend. My life with you in it is meaningless."

Harry took a deep breath and got down on one knee in front of Ginny.

"Oh my gosh" Ginny covered her mouth with one hand, Harry held the other

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, Will you marry me? 

Ginny had tears pouring down her face, she smiled and said "Harry James Potter, I will marry you…today, tomorrow, or three years from now. Yes…..Yes I'll marry you".

Harry smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful" Ginny looked at Harry and captured her lips on Harry's. They kissed until the sun went down and the lamppost came on

A few minutes later Harry and Ginny was walking back to the alley where they apparited

Ginny couldn't stop smiling and looking at her ring, she looked at Harry who also couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe it, we're engaged!" Ginny looked at Harry "Why of all the girls you could have had did you pick me?"

Harry stopped and took both of her hands in his.

"Gin, I love you. From the time I was sixteen years old I've loved you. There has been no one in my life that has affected me the way you do. Being around you, just being around you, I get butterflies in my stomach and your smile" Ginny smiled at him, the one he was referring to "has brightened many dark days for me".

Harry leaned over and kissed her on the lips. They started walking again to the alley; Ginny looked at Harry "so you've been in love with me when you were sixteen?"

Harry nodded "if I want to be honest with myself Gin, you really had me at 'Good Luck'.

She smiled as Harry leaned in close and kissed her "Happy Valentine's Day, Ginny" Ginny smiled up at him "Happy Valentine's Day, Harry".

They reached the alley and they disapparated to the landing in front of their flats.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her "I'll see you tomorrow? After work?"

Ginny nodded.

They kissed good night and Harry unlocked the door to her flat and checked it before giving her one last kiss and a "I love you" and he went to his own flat.

Once he had the door closed, he got his wand. "Expecto Patronum" Harry's stag came out of his wand and he send it off to Ron.

Ron and Hermione were enjoying a quiet night after they went out to dinner and dancing. They had just gotten in and were popping an open a bottle of champagne.

"Wonder how Harry and Ginny's date went?" Hermione asked handing Ron a glass.

"I find out tomorrow" Ron took a drink.

They was just going into the living room when they seen Harry's stag patronus.

It stopped in front of Ron and said…"She said YES!"

Hermione came back into the kitchen and asked "Was that Harry I just heard"

"I'm letting my sister tell you" before Ron moved any closer. Ginny popped into their flat.

"Hermione" Ginny came into the kitchen "Hi Ron, Hermione…..You'll never guessed what happened."

"What?" Hermione asked, pretending that she didn't know anything about Harry's plan.

Ginny held out her hand, showing off the ring.

Hermione's jaw dropped, she didn't see the ring "HE PROPOSED!"

Ginny smiled and nodded. Soon both girls were hugging, crying and bouncing around the kitchen, leaving Ron looking at the two of them with a puzzled look on his face.

Ginny recapped the evening to Hermione, after promising they wouldn't tell a soul, Ginny left for her flat.

The next morning, Ron was sitting in the conference room, waiting for the morning briefing to begin.

Harry walks in, looking really happy, he still couldn't wipe off the goofy smile on his face.

Peter Williams came in and looked at Ron and a very happy Harry.

Before Peter anything Harry said "She said yes".

The rest of the day went on without problems, Ron and Harry went out to lunch to celebrate Harry and Ginny's engagement, making a plan to go out one night, and have a repeat of what they did when Ron and Hermione got engaged.

That night Harry came home and found dinner on the table and Ginny standing by the door.

"How was your day?" Ginny asked handing Harry a glass of wine.

"Good, we're getting ready for more death eater trials"

They spend the night talking about their day, wedding plans, and when to tell the family. Ginny decided to stay the night in Harry's flat. They decided since Harry's was bigger, she'd move into his, considering most of her stuff was there all ready.

Ginny laid in bed that night in Harry's arms, thinking about the turn of events her life has taken. She went from having a crush on the Boy Who Lived, and found herself falling in love with Harry. She then found herself Harry's girlfriend and now she was his fiancée.

She looked at Harry and smiled. Her lifelong dream had come true…

She was going marry Harry Potter.


End file.
